Vorpal
by Sano-Dead83
Summary: It's been a long time since Alice made her two trips to Wonderland. But now, things are turning crazy for a groups of youths, each who have a slight connection to the imaginary wolrd...well this time, the world is very real.


Vorpal

Chapter 1: Cheshire Calls

By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer and A.N.-Sup we don't lay claim to anything regarding American McGee's Alice or the original. We do claim the OC's in this fic though.

It was a sunny, yet, chilly day in the city of London. It was the middle of November and the moment a flood of students wre walking their way through the gates of a large four story high brick building which looked like it was a mixtue of a Victorian home and a old medival castle. This school was one where only the most wealthiest and privilaged of youths could attend, and none were more prestigious than the children of several ambassadors to England. One such child was sitting down on on a bench, sketching his surrounding while some light jazz could be heard seeping from his headphones on his head. The boy had long and thick black dreadlocks which were a bright yellow at the tips, light brown skin, and black eyes. The boy was wearing the school's uniform of a pair of black slacks, a red shirt underneath a black blazer. and a pair of white tennis shoes. The boy continued to sketch when he was tackled from behind.

Grumbling the boy turned to see a laughing young girl. She had pale white skin, long reddish-brown hair, light freckles, and green eyes. The girl was werain a pleated red skirt which reached till the tip of her knees, a black sweater, long black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Why the heck do you have to do that every time you see me?" Grumbled the boy as he picked up his strewn sketch pad and pencil.

"You're always good ta shock in tha' mornin'."

"Crazy Irish."

"Watch yer tounge there, you're makin feel really bad know." Pouted the girl.

"And that only lasts for a few seconds."

"Yep." Purred the girl as she latched onto the boy and kissed him.

"Come on stop that, you know the tabloids would just love to get their hands on this. Newsflash: Only daughter of Parliment Leader seen commiting lewd acts with eldest son of American Ambassador to England!"

"Sion that story came out a few weeks ago, remember when they had that picture of me lying down ontop of you after school."

"Anne you fell I caught you and we tripped."

"But I could tell you liked the feel of me pressed up against you." Grinned Anne.

"S-s-shut up." Said Shion as his face turned a bright red.

"He-he you're so sute when you blush."

"Stop it, anyways we have to get going anyways, we got a play to reherse for."

"What play?"

"Alice in Wonderland lamebrain." Shion bluntly said while his left eyebrow started to twitch.

"I know, I know you don't have to get snippy."

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you didn't act like a fool at times."

"Oh come now, you really need to lighten up. Well I'll see you at rehersal Shion." Said Anne as she ran away leaving Shion alone.

"Wait...I screwed it up again."

"But at times is not better to screwed up than it is to not screw up?"

"Who said that and where are you?"

"Nobody and anybody. Here, there, nowhere."

"Okay this is getting pretty damn tedious."

"Come now no need to get mad, when you'll be be needing that for later."

"A-a-a-a floating mouth?"

"Not just that but a body standing on it's head."

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to deliver this to you, read it well for it will be of great importance to you in the near future if you want to keep your life." Said the mangy gray and purple cat as he vanished once more after he coughed up a rool of parchment which was sealed in wax.

"Just who are you really?"

"I have no name, but most have liked to call me Cheshire."

"Chesire....you mean the Cheshire Cat?!" Shouted Shion as he looked around only to recieve no answer, "Where did he go...but I wonder what the heck this is?"

Shion broke the seal and unrolled the parchment and began to read what was written:

Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought -  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back.

"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay'  
He chortled in his joy.

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe

Shion could only stare in shock as he re-read the entire poem before he finally realized that it was the poem of the Jabberwocky from Alice in Wonderland.

"Okay...this is kinda creepy now." Whispered the boy before he began to walk away, unknowing that a pair of bright yellow cat-eyes were watching him with great intrest.

"Soon, boy soon you'll be thrown into a fight but not without those who also share a link to our tortured White Queen." Said Cheshire sadly.

---------------------------

Next chapter of Vorpal: Through the Rabbit Hole.

A.N.- Hey hope you guys enjoyed it so far. We...well mostly Dead83 are trying to decided what to do next, we'll be taking things from the game and actual story to come up with some senarios to happen. And whomever can tell me who they think the White Queen is (like it'd be that hard) can actually pick which enemy besides the Queen of Hearts will be fought. 


End file.
